Molto Bene
by xXNoIdeaForAPenNameXx
Summary: Random JunpeixTomoki. Slash if you couldn't tell. Junpei is battling with his emotions for Tomoki. He likes him, that much is clear, but we'll see how the story plays out.


_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the Characters depicted here, or any characters for that matter._

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like slash, in which case I'd advise you to read the summaries better. Those who choose to read do so at their own risk. Side-effects may include drowsiness, vomiting, and a bad aftertaste.

This is for a certain J, who still won't believe that I wrote this.

Okay, so this is my maiden Fic! Well, I had to give it some more thought than expected since it had some errors and other discrepancies, but I think that one is never satisfied with one's work. I've included Kouji because I've found that he's always a favorite (unfortunately he doesn't have a huge part in this particular fic.) This isn't really good and I've never done any writing other than school, which should be obvious once you read into the fic. The POV switches between Junpei, Tomoki, and Izumi at the end if it wasn't obvious enough. So, here goes:

--------

_**Molto Bene**_

The breaths of the group etched themselves in my mind as I lay awake. Takuya's, erratic, often accompanied by rustle of movement, Izumi's soft, layered with female gentility and the occasional sigh. Kouji had decided yet again to sleep a little farther off, his steady even exhales barely audible. I ticked off each one and my stomach lurched when I found Junpei's absent.

I willed my eye's open, and I slowly raised my tired body up as my vision focused. A few meters off I saw a dancing fire and off to one side, Junpei's silhouetted form sitting on a log, his broad shoulder's slightly hunched. Grogginess washed over me as I rose, but after a moment my mind cleared. I collected my hat and walked over to the fire.

Days and weeks went by on this journey and I can't find the courage to express my feelings to Junpei in front of the others. I had seen the way he acted around Izumi, always complaining about Takuya and still flirting. He's been somewhat aloof of Kouji, having known him such a short time, but I think they'll warm up to each other. I see past his apparent flaws and assertive nature and I can sense fear and loneliness from him. I'd tried to help him through this, but he couldn't see how unfounded his feelings were. The bond in our small group steadily waxed and our harsh exteriors belied a deep love that I loved him all the same, but in a deeper sense. I didn't even know where to start to explain my feelings.

The confusion all began on the day we were about to leave. When we fell into the cave, I'd lost all hope of ever returning home. My whole world seemed to collapse around me as regret and trepidation welled in my chest. The torrent of pain and sorrow burst out in hot tears. At that moment, when all seemed lost I found comfort in Junpei's outstretched hand. I could tell he was a little reluctant to show me kindness, but the small gesture conveyed volumes. A spark of friendship or something similar was kindled, but it was more intense than anything I had ever felt before. I would sometimes cry myself to sleep from the sheer frustration of these feelings. How am I supposed to approach this situation? My helplessness only grows greater by the day. There was no escaping it. Junpei must know.

As I approached the fire, Junpei didn't turn, so I slowly proceeded. He had a sort of wistful look on his face, his brow furrowed from the depth of his thoughts. I came within an arm's-length of him and he still did not acknowledge me. Though I doubted that he didn't hear me I thought it polite to make my presence known, so I gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah!" he jumped at the contact, whirled around into a defensive postition and knocked me over in the process. When he realized who it was he immediately ran to help me up. I, still somewhat dazed from the sudden loss of balance, had no idea what happened before I was seated on the log across from the fire.

"I'm so sorry Tomoki, I had no idea that it was you," blurted Junpei, slightly flustered. I saw even in the orange light that he had gone noticeably red, "It's just-"

"No, it's my fault," I interjected, before he could continue. "I should'nt've snuck up on you like that." I too felt my face grow red, but from his focus on me rather than embarrassment. "I didn't mean to intrude," I mumbled while I rose from the log, "I'll just leave you alone again. Sorry." I began away from the warmth of the fire but my progress was halted by a hand on my wrist. My heartbeat drummed at the contact.

"No, please, stay. I'd enjoy the company," he said with a genuine, albeit small smile on his lips. When he pulled out that smile on me I was surprised that he couldn't hear my heart thumping. I rejoined him on the log, suddenly self-conscious. He shot me a questioning look at my sudden introversion but was polite enough not to voice his concern when my head tilted downwards.

--------

I had been having more of those unnatural dreams again. A question had been bouncing in my head for as long as I felt this strange attraction to my young companion: What's wrong with me? I had known of homosexuals and I understood it as an instinct, not a choice as most see it, but I'd never thought I was one. I mean, I've been infatuated with Izumi practically this entire trip. However, since that day Tomoki and I had decided to skip the train to the real world, I felt urges that refuse to go away. Maybe it has something to do with how he always seems to spare me a smile or the inner strength that seems to be growing by the day, but there is something about him that makes me want to hold him to me and never let go. At first I thought that it was a paternal instinct, but it began to manifest itself in a way uncannily similar to my feelings for Izumi. Izumi and Takuya commented on my sudden taking to Tomoki, but made nothing of it. Kouji just sat there with a knowing look playing across his dark eyes. My hair stood on end every time I saw that look. Frankly, Kouji's intuition scared me. What if he decided to tell Tomoki. Those smiles would disappear and I was shocked to finally see how much that prospect pained me. There was no denying it anymore, and I steeled myself to tell Tomoki of my feelings towards him and let him make of them what he will. In the processes of reinforcing my courage, I felt a delicate hand on my shoulder. I tensed and whirled around, ready for anything, or so I thought.

I was caught somewhat off-guard by Tomoki's appearance, but said nothing of it, having accidentally knocked him over. While I helped him up I was very conscious of where my hands went and my heart fluttered as I felt his weight on my side. I steadied him and helped him over to my previous seat. Once there, I apologized, but soon began to ramble from my giddiness. Thankfully Tomoki cut me off before I could do any damage.

When he rose to leave, I felt my opportunity slipping away so I reached out and grabbed his wrist which I immediately regretted when he froze at my touch. His discomfort was plainly visible but he agreed to stay. I was about to ask him what was wrong but I saw his head drop a little farther so I didn't pursue the subject. The shadows that his bangs cast over his eyes made me shiver to know that such a sweet face could turn so dark. We began to talk and I noticed that every few minutes he would sidle away from me, farther down the log. Please, please, don't tell me I've done something wrong.

--------

We talked for a while, but I was growing uncomfortable with my proximity to Junpei. Having him this close could give me away. I had to keep control of where my eyes wandered, but I found it increasingly difficult as I could almost feel the waves of warmth and worry that Junpei was radiating.

"Are you sure you're alright Tomoki?" he asked as I shifted on the log again. When I looked up to meet his eyes I could feel myself blush under his concerned gaze.

In response to his question I began to rub my arm before saying, "I'm perfectly fine Jun," I murmured, "I wish you'd stop asking me that, it makes me uncomfortable." Then I just had to add, "People might get the wrong idea."

As soon as the last comment left my lips I flinched as I saw pain fill those caring brown eyes. Words escaped me as I saw him bring his legs together and cross an arm over his lap, his face turned away from me, glazed eye's staring into the crackling blaze.

--------

Now it was my turn to retreat. When that last comment hit me I felt a hollow pain grew in my chest. It was in that one sentence that I saw the truth. He'd been too polite to say until then, but I didn't take the hint, he wasn't interested. There was no kinder way to put it. How could I have been so stupid? What would possess a kind young soul such as his to feel anything for an overweight jerk like me? I'd even tried to make him leave the Digital world because of my insecurities. Adrenalin pumped through my veins and I could stand it no longer. When he began to return to camp I made up my mind.

--------

It was all I could do to stay seated long enough to let out an apology before I trudged over to camp. However, just as I passed Junpei, I again felt a hand on my wrist but this time when I turned I met his bulk in his trademark blue and yellow jumpsuit. When I tilted my head up my lips were taken into the warmth of his, and I was rooted to the ground at this sudden intrusion. Time seemed to stand still while I battled with both rationality and temptation. When I didn't respond I could see his hesitation, but as soon as his first breath washed over me I shivered and welcomed his touch.

He wasn't as fat as I thought he would be. I mean, yes, I could feel some flab, but in a comforting pillow-y sort of way. His arms wrapped possessively around me as his tongue breached my lips and began to writhe around my own (no not "explore the cave of my mouth" or "battle my tongue" although they're good lines they are woefully overused for kissing in general.) Every passing second I could feel sweat forming around my legs and back. He sighed and moved his attention down to my neck and right shoulder. With each breath he took, I felt a breeze flow down the neck of my shirt, sending pinpricks of pleasure down my sweating back. As he found his progress hindered by my shirt he moved away just enough to make room for its removal before I caught his hand. Again time halted, this time clearing Junpei's mind. His face shifted from pleasure to doubt in that one instant.

"I-I'm sorry, Tomoki," he began," I don't know what came over me." He shifted uncomfortably when he noticed my hand still on his. He stared at it for a while, seemingly lost in thought before he looked up, about to say something more. I desperately wished for him to stay with me, but I saw that if he were allowed to continue that was not going to be a likely outcome. Any excuses he'd come up with were quieted by my lips. His eyes widened shocked by my boldness, but I could only smile into the kiss as I felt his free hand begin to travel down my back. I closed my eyes but I knew he was still watching me. My heart leaped as I felt him smile too.

--------

That first kiss, made me forget to breathe. When Tomoki just stood there I was afraid that he'd reject me, but once I was forced to exhale, I could feel slight weight push against me. I silently rejoiced and I wrapped my arms around him. After I had thoroughly covered his mouth, I moved down to his neck. I met the hem of his shirt, and I was tempted to rip it off of his torso. Deciding against it I moved back and reached for his waist and I felt my hand enter a grip.

Looking into his eyes I could see confusion. "I-I'm sorry, Tomoki," I began, "I don't know what came over me." I looked down to see his hand cupping mine. I flinched involuntarily from the incredulity of the sight, but I regained my composure and thought a while. If he didn't want this, he would have gone already. Or maybe he just felt compelled to reciprocate my love from our friendship. I was about to explain to him that this was an accident when he astounded me. I heard a slight whoosh as mouth came to rest on mine. While I watched he smiled and closed his eyes. His innocence made the look of pleasure on his face pain me at first. After some thought I concluded: "This is what he wants". When I returned his smile I too closed my eyes and prepared to spend the night with him.

--------

Izumi laid back into Takuya's embrace as they watched Tomoki's progress. They were worried when Junpei broke the kiss, but were soon relieved that Tomoki had found the courage to patch the rift. Izumi couldn't help but smile at their innocence.

When she looked back, Takuya had already dozed off, and she thought that she would soon do the same. As she nuzzled into Takuya's neck all she could think was, "Finally" as she drifted off into a dream of the future without Junpei's constant advances. The last thing that she can remember is the words "Molto bene" traced on her lips.

-End

I have no idea if there will be any succeeding chapters, but I'll decide depending on responses.

I would also like to say, yes, I have had a girlfriend.

This is my very first fic of any kind so please go easy.

All reviews are appreciated, but please don't comment on how little Italian there was in a story called _Molto Bene_


End file.
